Broken Bride
by BattyCore
Summary: A story based on Ludo's five part rock opera "Broken Bride." Kenny would do anything to save Craig. He would even travel to the ends of the Earth, if only he could bring Craig back to life.


**Based on the Ludo's rock opera "Broken Bride."**

"**Part I: Broken Bride," "Save Our City," "Part II: Tonight's the Night," "Part III: The Lamb and the Dragon," and "Part IV: Morning in May" are all copyrighted to Ludo.**

**I love you Ludo; keep doing what you do. (:**

**Keep an eye out for Andrew Volpe's book trilogy that he plans on releasing, also based on "Broken Bride." Andrew Volpe is a genius, and his opera deserves more love than it gets. Hopefully I can help spread the love with this fanfiction of mine. (:**

**Now, on with the show!~**

* * *

><p><strong>- - - i - - -<strong>

Fifteen years. It's been fifteen long, agonizing, exasperating, torturous years. Fifteen years, and he's finally done it. Fifteen lonely years…

Kenny thinks of him every day. He's haunted by images of Craig's death. He just can't get over it. The bed just feels so cold at night when it only has one occupant… He can't think of anything but Craig.

Sometimes, he'll stare out the window at the grave that rests beneath the tree, and think about how wonderful it would be to crawl into that hole. He thinks about how he wishes he could curl up inside that coffin beside his love and die there.

The feelings of death follow him everywhere he goes. Kenny can't shake it off. All he can think of is the cold, empty void that was inside Craig's chest when Craig stopped breathing forever.

But now Kenny's done it! After fifteen grueling years, he's finished his machine! He's been working on this machine that can travel through time ever since that fateful day in 1989. He will travel back in time and save Craig from that horrible accident. He will!

And today is that day! The time machine is finally finished, and Kenny is ready to try it out for the very first time.

The machine is shaped almost like a helmet, and Kenny places it on his head. There is a control attached to a wire, which is attached to the machine. Kenny enters the data for that terrible May morning and flips a few switches. He hitches his breath, anxious, and pushes the final button to make the machine function.

He becomes instantly dizzy. He's still standing firm on the ground, but the machine affects his mind in a funny way. After a few seconds of that numbing scrambling, he's lifted off his feet and into the air. He hovers for not even an instant before he can no longer recognize his surroundings.

Everything becomes a giant blur of rainbow colors. There's sparkling lights all around; they almost look like stars, only bigger. Maybe those are years? Kenny grows increasingly excited as his machine continues to whizz him through time.

Suddenly, something on the machine sparks, and it shocks Kenny in the head. He yelps at the sharp pain and begins spiraling out of control. He starts moving faster and faster and faster until he heads straight for one of the sparkling lights. He flinches and covers his face with his arms before he hits it, but he passes through it.

As soon as he realizes that he didn't hit the star-like object and uncurls himself, he crashes face first into a pile of mud. The impact was powerful, as if someone had thrown him down. He can taste the coppery tint of blood as a result of the crash.

He's stunned for a moment, not moving. Eventually, he gathers his thoughts and lifts himself out of the mud. He wipes the sludge from his face and tries to swipe it off of his person, but quickly decides he doesn't care when he looks up.

His eye catches his surroundings and he almost can't believe what he's seeing. The trees are huge and this land is full of other strange plants he doesn't even recognize. He tries taking a deep breath, but the air is heavy and it reeks with some un-namable stench.

Standing, he continues to stare around in awe. His wonder doesn't last long, I'm afraid. A terrible, piercing screech sounds through the air, forcing Kenny to press his hands to his ears. When he thinks it's over, he looks around to see where such a noise could have come from. He hears heavy, pulsing wind. Confused, he looks toward the sound.

His eyes go wide with shock, and he can't even think to scream. There's a giant bird that looks almost like a dinosaur coming straight at him. Is that a _pterodactyl_? Just what kind of Hell has Kenny gotten himself into, exactly?

The massive creature is approaching quickly. Kenny doesn't have much time to run. He begins to sprint away, but then he remembers the machine. The machine! He makes a sharp turn on his heal back toward the machine. He's now running _toward_ the pterodactyl and he's wondering if he's even going to survive this. The reptilian bird becomes more and more menacing the closer it gets. It screeches again, which causes Kenny to falter in his run. That noise is so unbearably loud!

By the time he looks up again, he's face to face with that monstrous creature. It scratches at him with its massive claws and catches him in the arm. Kenny screams in pain and nearly collapses. He makes the regrettable decision of leaving the machine behind and bolts for his life.

He manages to barely escape the beast by ducking inside a small rock cavern. He assumes he is safe in this cave and crumples into a pile on the cold floor. He lies there, panting heavily and clutching his wounded arm. He closes his eyes and tries his best not to panic.

How did he get in prehistoric times? He was sure his calculations were correct! Kenny curses his mistakes and wonders if he'll ever get back to that May morning. Kenny longs just to hold Craig one more time. He imagines the two of them lying in bed together; warm and happy and alive. Kenny smiles as he thinks about holding Craig in his arms; never letting go and keeping him safe forever and ever.

Kenny's daydream slowly begins to crack, though. His fantasy turns sour as Craig slowly cools in his arms. Kenny can feel the hollow form in Craig chest and sees the light fading from Craig's eyes.

Kenny remembers Craig's death clearly, as if it happened just yesterday. He can remember the phone call. He remembers being struck speechless and dropping the phone. He ran as fast as he could. He ran all the way there, to the scene of the accident. He could see the flames before he even approached the car, and he remembers the horrible sinking feeling in his heart.

The flames completely engulfed the car and there was smoke everywhere. The air bag had Craig pinned to his seat. His hair was nearly all singed off. There were little specks of glass sprayed everywhere and they glinted in the light of the fire. The pole that Craig had hit was snapped in half, and the wires it had held were lying on top of the car.

Kenny could see him. He wasn't moving. He was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead dead dead deaddeaddeaddead…

A fireman laid a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, Son," the firefighter had said. "They say it was suffocation that killed him. There was an awful lot of smoke." Kenny merely shrugged the man's hand off and continued to stare at the traumatizing display. He felt cold and confused and empty inside. It only got worse as he continued to stand there and watch Craig's skin melt away.

Kenny broke down. He fell to the ground and curled up into a tight ball. He shook and shivered and cried and cried and cried. How could Craig be dead? That wasn't possible! They were supposed to live together! They just bought a house! Craig couldn't be dead; there's no way! Craig had promised that they'd get a dog! They were supposed to have a future together… A future. And they were supposed to be happy!

Kenny had proceeded to go into hysterics and had been escorted home by a friend. He couldn't remember much between then and waking up in his bed with a room full of people. They'd all tried to be nice, but Kenny pushed them away. They didn't matter. All that mattered was that Craig was dead. And from that day on, Kenny had made it his goal to find a way to bring Craig back.

Kenny's eyes start to water as he thinks that he might never get the chance to save his love now that his time machine is lost in the labyrinth of the past. He begins to cry silently on the floor of the cave. His vision becomes blurry, but he only makes it worse when he tries to wipe the tears away. His hands are covered in blood from when that beast attacked him.

He focuses on trying to center his mind. He needs to get his shit together and bandage himself up or he's going to bleed out. He manages to stop crying after a few minutes. He strips off his hooded jacket and his shirt slowly so as not to agitate the wounds. He leaves the jacket, assuming he'll need it for warmth, but begins ripping the shirt into strips.

Realizing he probably needs to wash out the wound before he bandages it, Kenny sighs in frustration. He crawls to the mouth of his little cave and peeks out. No sign of dinosaurs. Upon closer inspection, he notices a small river off to the right. He scans again before darting to the river to clean himself up. He rinses as quickly as possible, but he's still gushing blood so there's no way to clean it all up. He hurries back to the cave before he can be eaten by some animal and wraps his arm up tight. It feels stiff to move, but other than that he figures his arm is okay. He'll be healed in a few weeks.

He yawns, stretching out his limbs. He didn't realize quite how exhausted he is. He slips his jacket back on and huddles himself on the floor. It doesn't take much, and he's out like a light. Nothing like a little time travel and a dinosaur fight to tire a guy out.

About two weeks later, Kenny undoes the bandaging on his arm. The scarring still looks fresh, but it's not bleeding anymore. That's good, because he needs to let it air out if it's going to heal.

He's sneaking through some of the heavier forested areas, looking for safe food to eat. He'd puked enough times during the past weeks to know which kinds of fruits are poisonous and which ones aren't. He'd also found his time machine, but it's in the middle of the pterodactyl's territory, which is why it originally attacked him. Every time he tries to get near it, he gets chased off.

Kenny notices a nice, plump, yellow fruit and snatches it up. Its rather large, so he's done looking for today. He dashes back to his cave for safety. He devours the fruit and sighs unhappily. He wants to get out of here. He wants to get to Craig. The thought of Craig almost makes Kenny cry again. He takes out an old photograph from his jeans pocket.

That was something else Kenny discovered while in the past was the fact that there was a photo of Craig in his pocket. It must have been in there for a long time too, because it's all wrinkly. But it's a perfect photo. Craig is smiling, and that rarely ever happened. Kenny stares at the photograph, trying to pump himself up to go get his machine.

He peers out of the cave and looks toward where he knows the machine is. The pterodactyl is circling her territory. The damned beast is _always_ circling. How is Kenny ever supposed to save Craig if that thing never sleeps?

Kenny thinks about the accident again, the horrible stench that filled the air as Craig's body burned. He clutches the photograph and glares at the monstrous bird. Right then, Kenny decides that he has to get the machine as soon as possible.

Though motivated, Kenny isn't confident in his own survival. If he rushes into that things territory, it will probably kill him. He sighs and stares at the crumply photo in his palm. He looks around the floor of the cave and finds a rock. On the wall of the cave, he writes Craig's name with the stone. He focuses on his writing and tries to find it within himself to face that beast.

Kenny wants to leave something behind that proves his love for Craig was there, if Kenny should die. Hopefully the carving would serve that purpose. Kenny fears that all his hard work has been in vain. He wants to save Craig, damnit! All his work will not be wasted on some stupid ass lizard!

Kenny remembers the smoke and Craig's choking lungs as Kenny glares at that stupid dinosaur. Soon. He will retrieve his machine soon. He _will_ save Craig, if it's the last thing he does.

**- - - ii - - -**

A small boy bursts into the Mayor's office, frazzled and panting urgently. "Mr. Mayor!" the boy cried. "You have to help us! The zombies are coming! We've been able to keep them at bay up until now, but our numbers are rapidly decreasing! And the church, Mayor! It's on fire!" The Mayor stares at the boy. The Mayor's face seems desperate, but he says nothing. "And the people, Mayor. They're all huddled on the front steps, praying to God!" the boy continues. "Come look!"

The boy takes the Mayor by the Mayor's sleeve and drags him to the window. The Mayor is reluctant to look, but he does as the boys asks. The people they see are not doing well at all. Some are burning alive in an attempt to enter the church. Some are trying to fend off the zombies. Some merely lay on the ground, slowly bleeding to death from attack wounds. One thing they all have in common: they're all dying. Everyone in their small city is fighting for their lives.

Ash seems to be falling from the sky, like some kind of cursed rain or snow. The moon is a sickening, blood red color, and it hangs ominously over the fallen soldiers. The soldiers who were once still as stones slowly begin to rise. They gather themselves and stand. Their bones make grinding and popping noises as they attempt to move; their bodies already having started the process of rigor mortis. These re-animated corpses join the others in their sluggish march toward City Hall.

The Mayor, unable to continue watching, tears his eyes away from the scene. He begins to pace throughout the room, pulling at handfuls of his hair. The boy just stands there at this point. There's nothing left for the boy to say, so he waits for the Mayor's response to the goings on.

The Mayor gives the boy a pleading look, willing the boy to understand somehow on his own instead of forcing the Mayor to explain himself. "I'm only one man!" says the Mayor. "What am I supposed to do? I'm all by myself and everyone expects me to lead them in this war against this angry tyrant we call God. I'm not who you think I am!" The Mayor pauses to continue pacing. He begins to hyperventilate a little bit.

"I've made an alliance with our King; King Simius. He promises us salvation, and he promises us protection from Heaven's troops. You people should do better to follow him, not me! I'm nothing, I'm scum, I'm worthless! The zombies are going to take over my town! Everyone is going to die!" The Mayor starts to break out into hysterical ranting. "The zombies are going to be the end of us, you know. But King Simius can guide you to salvation."

The Mayor pulls out his gun. The boy becomes startled and stares up at the Mayor with wide, worried eyes. "What are you doing, Mr. Mayor?" he asks, hoping it's not what he thinks.

The Mayor looks down on the boy with red rimmed eyes. The boy only then notices that the Mayors cheeks are flushed an angry red and are stained with tears. "My time has come, boy…" the Mayor starts. He raises the gun. "Long live King Simius!" he praises. Without a second thought, the Mayor places the gun between his teeth and fires. The Mayor crumples and lands with a thud on the carpet.

The boy screams in terror as he watches the freshly splattered brains run down the wall. The sound of the gunshot resonates in his ears as he huddles into a ball on the ground, crying and gripping the sides of his head, unable to understand what is going on. He begins to sob rock back and forth.

Without any other options, the boy begins to pray. "Please, Lord! Please, save your city! Please keep our souls safe! Please, let this Rapture end soon! Please… please… Keep our souls safe…"

Outside, the zombies march closer and closer to City Hall. These poor, tortured, murdered souls whom the Rapture left behind. They fought for their King, and were all killed in battle. Some were burned or boiled alive; each dying in their own unique, tragic way. Their skin curls where it's been burnt or cooked.

The fearsome Dragon calls out to these poor souls, commanding them. In death, these souls will only serve the Dragon. They wander the Earth, starving for human flesh without understanding why. They are unable to differentiate between friend and stranger, and even kill their brethren. They feast on their own townspeople, and look forward to seeing them in Hell.

The townsfolk continue to cry and prey to their Lord, hoping to be saved. They cuddle closer to their families as the zombies draw nearer.

The boy from before slowly quiets in his crying. He tries to move on from the traumatic suicide he'd witnessed. If the Mayor couldn't lead these people against the Dragon, someone has to! He gathers his bearings and tries to gather his courage as well. He grabs the nearest chair and smashes it up. He takes a long shard and smiles triumphantly to himself. He can do this!

He looks down on the Mayor of their beloved city and pays his silent respects to the man. He looks out the window; at the zombies, and his friends. He becomes more determined than before to end this stupid war. He moves to the window, throwing it open with pride and walking out onto the balcony.

"My good people! Listen to what I have to say!" he calls out. His voice is surprisingly strong and hard, which boost his confidence even more. "There's a time to pray, and there's a time to fight! Anything can be a weapon if you're holding it right!" Some of the people below begin to stand, looking up at him in awe. "Defend what is yours! They will not take our souls!" More people stand, and he finishes with a shout, raising his broken chair shard high into the air. "It's time now to rise and fight!"

The people below cheer and rush to their feet. They're pumped up by his speech and they frantically look for anything that can be used as a weapon. The boy grins and rushes down to join them. They stand their ground and face the zombies head on as they approach.

It goes great. At first. After their troops begin to die, they revive as an enemy. The numbers shift drastically in a matter of minutes, and before they know it, the zombies are winning. The Dragon roars delightedly above their ruined city, commanding the zombies to continue to fight until every last human is dead.

A few of the remaining survivors hide, and hope that the zombies can't find them. Hope.

**- - - iii - - -**

Kenny had told himself that he would go face the dinosaur soon, but he's so afraid. It tortures him. It's like it _knows_ what Kenny is trying to do and it wants him to fail. He's going crazy because of it.

He's tired of being so alone. He's cold, emotionally. Even if he was alone before now, he's _alone_ now. There are _no_ humans in this time, and he's further away from Craig than ever. He hates this loneliness more than any other loneliness he's ever felt. What if he can never even visit Craig's grave again? Who will take care of Craig's grave if Kenny gets left in the past? Even if the willow weeps for Craig, it can't take care of him properly.

Kenny wants to leave this cave so badly, but what if the pterodactyl kills him? If he remains in the cave, the dinosaurs won't even notice him. But if he stays in the cave, he will definitely never get his machine back…

Kenny pulls out his photo of Craig and gazes at it, willing Craig to give Kenny courage. Kenny sparks a bit of muster in himself and stands, being proactive. He decides: tonight will be the night that he gets his machine back! Tonight, he will rescue Craig!

In order to further motivate himself, Kenny thinks of a time when he and Craig went to the beach together. They had spent all day long searching and digging for fossils in the sand. That's right! That stupid pterodactyl will be just a dumb fossil one day! Kenny swears that he will take Craig to the beach again one day.

He peers out of the cave, petrified of the beasts that await him. He weighs his options again and paces the cave, trying to build up every last bit of his courage. He promises that tonight is definitely the night! He looks to the carving he made of Craig's name one last time before charging out of the cave.

He collects some rocks as he runs, so he can throw them at the scaly beast to slow it down. He runs as fast as he possibly can, toward his machine. The dinosaur notices him and begins to hunt him down. Kenny tries not to panic and pelts it with his rocks. The machine is only a few feet away now! He hurls the last stone and it hits the pterodactyl in the eye.

Kenny mini celebrates in his mind and he snatches up his time machine. He fumbles with the settings as quickly as he can. He throws the helmet on and smashes the final button, hoping to God that it still works, just as the furious dinosaur zooms in for the attack.

**- - - iiii - - -**

Kenny just barely escapes with his life. As he speeds through the field of time, he can vaguely hear the outraged screams and scratching of the reptile behind him. Kenny looks, though he can't be sure in which direction he's looking, and doesn't see the monster. Finally, he's on his way! He'll be back with Craig in no time! That is, he thinks, until the machine malfunctions again. He jerks all over the place and this time gets dumped in a horrible, unfortunate looking place. It almost looks like the apocalypse might have hit.

Is that possible? Could Kenny have traveled so far into the future that he's reached the end of time itself? Kenny looks around him and the Earth itself seems to be bleeding. Everything is on fire, and all he can see is corpses. He can't believe his eyes. He's reached the day of Rapture!

Kenny's eyes well with frustrated tears. Why couldn't he just get it right? Why was he given the ability to travel through time if he can't even go to the one day he really wants to visit? He releases a frustrated scream and buries his face in his hands. He will not cry. He will not cry. He will not cry. All he has to do it try again, right?

He looks up at the world again. The sun is colored black and there's stars crashing into the ground. The mountains in the distance seem to be ripping themselves right out of their roots. Kenny can see people hiding in various areas; hiding from the obvious bloodshed that's happening all around them. The ground quakes, the town is on fire, and there's poison in the water. The ocean has gone hard and you can see the cadavers of sea creatures frozen in place.

The zombie soldiers all around him moan their pain, and Kenny can't help but to fall to his knees and pray for God to let them die already. Why should a soul be cursed to walk the Earth after death?

A man runs up to Kenny, panting and obviously trying to hide from something. "What the Hell is going on here?" asks Kenny, concerned for this man, and the others hiding around them.

"Don't worry, Guy, King Simius will save us! He's survived having his throat cut open, and he leads this rebellion against the Tyrant." The man stops and shakes with disgust, gripping his gun hard at the mention of the Tyrant. "The flying things ate my flesh and popped my eyes, you know," he spits. He lashes out at his own darkness, and Kenny gets a good look at his face for the first time. He indeed has no eyes and his flesh is worn away. The man shouts and curses God. "The Dragon will rise! And he will cleanse us with his fire!" he cries.

"This is the wrath of the Lamb!" some of the hiding citizens cry out. "Break the seven seals, let the horsemen ride!"

The few living soldiers all bear the crest of King Simius, and they cry, "He will come! He will come! The Dragon is on the rise!"

Kenny watches in horror as all of these people fall, as they all _die_ one by one. They all begin to rise again as zombies, and Kenny becomes terrified. There has to be some way he can save them all. He thinks and thinks… Any way he can save them… Then he looks to his machine. His precious time machine. If he messed with the circuitry… he could destroy the Dragon. If he destroys the Dragon, he will have saved all of humanity.

…But if he destroys the Dragon, he will never ever see his Craig again. The machine will be destroyed.

Kenny thinks hard, on the verge of insanity. How is he supposed to choose between Craig and the world? Craig _is_ Kenny's whole world… Kenny looks up and the Dragon is approaching.

Kenny sighs exasperatedly. He knows what he has to do. He knows what he should do. So he does it. He messes around with the circuitry on his machine, perfectly altering it. He gives it one last longing glance before hurling it at the Dragon. The machine glows brilliantly… and then is destroyed. It sends the Dragon away, never to be seen or heard from again.

The Dragon is gone, and humanity is saved, but Kenny can't help but mourn the loss of his chances at happiness. He slumps to the ground and begins to weep. After all of that work… all of that dedication, all of that effort! He still didn't get to save Craig.

An angel appears before Kenny. Her intense whiteness catches his eye and he looks up to see her face. He's not even surprised at this point; he's so used to odd occurrences. She speaks, "Congratulations, Kenny McCormick. You have saved humanity. You allowed the human race to survive with your bravery. Though… why do you cry, my son? What could possibly be troubling you? Stand and speak to me."

Kenny stands and looks into her eyes. He has to hold in his tears, because they threaten to fall again. "I couldn't save him. All I wanted was to save Craig from that awful crash. I wanted to go back to that morning in May. I wanted to see him one last time. All I wanted was to hold him in my arms again…"

Something happens, and Kenny can't tell where he is or what's going on. All he can see is a bright light, and he hears what sounds like a light breeze on a spring day. When the light fades, he can't believe what he sees. Has he finally made it? He fought through the prehistoric dinosaurs and through the apocalypse, all for Craig. All for this day.

Kenny is standing in his front lawn. He feels a warmth, and he notices that it's only just the break of Dawn. He takes a breath and looks to the garden. There's no weeds… and no grave! He enters the house, and he can't believe his eyes. There, in their bedroom, on their bed, curled into a cozy little ball, is Craig.

**- - - iv - - -**

Kenny slowly moves through the room, his eyes picking up all the little details. Ever Craig's socks are lying on the floor, just like that day. Everything is exactly the same.

Kenny looks down at himself to see if he's changed, and he has. He's young again; the same age he was on that May morning. For further conformation Kenny inspects his arm where the dinosaur had attacked him. Sure enough, the scars were gone.

Kenny is terrified and excited at the same time. He's terrified to think that any of this might be real. He really made it, after all this time. There is his Craig!

He curls up behind Craig on the bed, tightly spooning against him. Kenny buries his nose in Craig's hair and he can smell how real this all is. He can smell Craig! How can this be real?

Kenny wraps his arms around Craig and holds him as tight as he possibly can. Kenny squeezes Craig, if only just to confirm that Craig is real. Kenny is so overcome with emotions that he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't speak, just holds onto his Craig. Holds on so tightly.

More than fifteen years of waiting. All this time, fighting, struggling, nearly dying… All of it just for this moment. All Kenny wanted was to hold Craig in his arms one more time. All of that strife and gore was worth it, just for this one moment of peace, just to touch Craig one more time.

Kenny's heart rate picks up and he can't control how fast it's beating. He never wants to let Craig go again. Kenny wants to say in this bed forever and keep Craig safe.

When Craig had died, all of Kenny's friends had tried to comfort him. They tried so hard to make him feel better, but none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was that Craig had died. But now Craig is in Kenny's arms again! Craig is all the comforting Kenny ever needed.

Kenny had spent so long waiting for this moment. Years of looking through old photographs, smelling Craig's old clothes, anything Kenny could think of to feel closer to his late love. But none of those things matter. Nothing matters! Because here is Craig! Craig, alive and breathing and pressed up against Kenny's chest.

Craig turns toward Kenny, wiggling in Kenny's tight grip. "Back so soon?" Craig asks. Kenny doesn't respond, just smiles, because he never left at all. Kenny's past self had just left for work, and now that Kenny is here, it seems to Craig that Kenny came home early.

Thinking of the existence of his past self sparks a train of thought. Kenny knows what he has to do, but he doesn't want to acknowledge it yet. Kenny doesn't want to think about it; all he wants is to Hold Craig like this forever. All he wants is for his heart to remain this fluttery and happy.

Craig glances toward a clock and curses. Kenny knows what time it is. It's time for Craig to leave. Craig pulls out of Kenny's arms and slips on his shoes. Craig grabs his keys and is out the door in a flash. It's all happening again. It's exactly the same! It's happening again!

As Craig starts the car, Kenny is tearing himself up on the inside. Kenny has a decision to make, and it's the hardest decision he's ever had to face. If Kenny stops Craig from leaving, Craig will live, and the tow of them can be happy together for the rest of their lives. That's all Kenny has wanted this entire time. That's what he _needs_. But if Kenny stops the car, Craig will have never crashed. If Craig doesn't die, then Kenny will have no reason to build the time machine. Without the time machine, Kenny will have never saved the future. For the second time, Kenny is forced to choose between the love of his life and saving the Earth.

Kenny runs up to the car and knocks on the window, stopping Craig just in time. Kenny walks around to the other side of the car and gets in the passenger seat. He doesn't bother putting on his seat belt as he smiles at Craig and says "Baby, I thought I'd come along for the ride."

Kenny has waited so long for this day. He's fought through so much just to make it here. This is the day he's dreamed about for fifteen years. Kenny knows that at the end of the day the Angel will only take him away. He'd only asked for one day, so one day is what he's going to get. Craig starts the car, and they drive away.

Kenny grips Craig's hand as time seems to slow down. Kenny can see it happening right before his eyes; the accident that killed Craig. Kenny would rather die here now with Craig than live one more dreadful day without him. He holds onto Craig as the car loses control.

This is finally the end, Kenny thinks. He couldn't save Craig like he'd wanted to. They're both going to die here today, and Kenny couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>I was so pumped up to write this that I had this image in my head of how AMAZING my story was, but then I read it over and I was like "Oh." xD I'M SO DISILUSIONED RIGHT NOW. sobs I'm actually not that happy with this now that it's done, but whaaaaaaatever.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! (: It doesn't have as much detailing on Kenny's adventuring as I'd originally planned on doing, but I'm on a time table here (don't even ask) so I had to cut some stuff short. Maybe in the future I'll revamp this and add the rest of what I'd had planned. d:**

**Ludo is love. (:**

**(Please review! I always get story alerts and favorites, but no one ever tells me what they actually think of my stories. I'd like to know what you guys like about my writing and where you think I could improve. Even if you just say "Cool story, bro." I'd be okay with that, too, hahaha. I just enjoy hearing what you guys think. And who knows, maybe we can be friends because if you're reading my fanfiction we obviously have common interests, HAHAHA. :D)**

**This is an obnoxiously long note already, but do you guys Tumblr? You should follow me and I'll follow you and we can be buddies. :D Just make sure you tell me who you are so I can connect FFnet usernames to a Tumblr URL. (: I'm battycore(.)tumblr(.)com and if you feel like seeing all my South Park reblog puke, you can follow me here too: battymadness(.)tumblr(.)com**

**I've decided to yet again post something without scanning for grammar/spelling errors, so I'll do that later, I promise. (:**


End file.
